


Rid of Me (never met her) [Vid]

by condnsdmlk



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Violence, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you wish you'd never met her?</p>
<p>Artist/Song: Juliette Lewis/Rid of Me<br/>Length: 2:27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rid of Me (never met her) [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _Tie yourself to me.  
>  No one else._
> 
> _No, you're not rid of me._   
> 

  


[Rid of Me](http://vimeo.com/43915480) from [condnsdmlk](http://vimeo.com/condnsdmlk) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

[DW](http://condnsdmlk.dreamwidth.org/998.html)|[LJ](http://condnsdmlk.livejournal.com/1270.html)|[Tumblr](http://condnsdmlk-vids.tumblr.com/post/44373087247/title-rid-of-me-never-met-her-source-legend)


End file.
